


Pushing Your Luck

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Confusion, F/F, Kisses, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becky attacks you as an attempt at getting to Charlotte... who is your wife...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Pushing Your Luck

\- Charlotte has been protective of you ever since Becky started to act weirdly   
\- “Look, you will be her target... my wife... you make sense for her to attack...”  
\- Charlotte has been worried for months  
\- You understand why but you still work  
\- Until, one day, she’s proven right  
\- Becky attacks you  
\- She attacks hard and fiercely  
\- Knocking you over hard  
\- You try to fight back  
\- Slowly beginning to slip into unconsciousness  
\- Charlotte had seen what happened  
\- You know that from the explosion nearby  
\- Officials stopping her from helping you  
\- You can only just feel Becky’s hand on your cheek  
\- Then her lips over yours  
\- You gasp when she does it again  
\- Shocking you into fighting back  
\- You know you have to be limping  
\- It hurts  
\- You can feel Becky staring at you  
\- You turn to stare at her  
\- “Big mistake...”


End file.
